Marwan Hanano
Marwan Hanano was an Uhranuti member of Black Claw who was first seen in security footage in and first appeared in . Appearances As Lucien Petrovitch and Stephan Barinov waited in a building for Marwan to make his arrival, Marwan walked past a pick up game of basketball. Barinov got impatient and was about to leave, which is when Marwan entered and said, "You shouldn't get so excited. People who get excited make mistakes, then people die." He then instructed Barinov to order a case containing a sniper that Barinov had brought. Barinov described the gun for him and then offered to assemble it for him, but Marwan told him not to and that he'd find a mistake if Barinov made one. He then quickly put the sniper together and told Barinov he didn't need the scope. Marwan then took just one bullet from him and went to a nearby window with the gun, spotting the guys on the basketball court that were still playing. Barinov asked what Marwan was doing, and Marwan replied, "Seeing if you're any good." As Marwan took aim in his woged form, Barinov and Lucien told him not to kill anyone, and Marwan aimed at the basketball instead and directly hit it as it was in mid-air. Marwan retracted and expressed his satisfaction by saying, "It'll do," and he handed the sniper back to Barinov and walked away. The next day, Marwan scouted out Lovejoy Fountain Park, which was being prepped for an upcoming rally for Portland mayoral candidate Andrew Dixon. He hid behind some bushes and woged, looking closely at a man on a building balcony several stories up. He then retracted and went to get some coffee at a food cart, where Officer Fogel, a bicycle cop, saw him. As Marwan walked away, Officer Fogel tried to follow him, but Marwan soon picked up on this and was able to get the officer to lose track of him. As Officer Fogel went to inspect an open door to a building where Marwan's coffee cup was left in front of on the ground, Marwan attacked him from behind in his woged form, though he did not kill him. Marwan then went to talk with Lucien, angry that he had been made. Marwan told Lucien that it was known that he was in Portland, but Lucien told him even if it was known he was here, the reason why was still unknown. Marwan replied, "We'll do it later," and went to walk away, but Lucien grabbed him and told him that there was too much depending on it now. Marwan woged, causing Lucien to woge in response, and Lucien told Marwan, "This has to be done." They then retracted, and Lucien handed Marwan a picture of Renard, adding that Marwan would be out of the country before morning. Later, as Marwan prepared for his assigned mission, he shaved off his beard and prepared a chemical mixture to dye his hair. Later, the rally for Andrew Dixon started, and Marwan made his way up to the apartment building balcony that he had scouted earlier. When he knocked on the door, the man he'd seen from before answered the door and told him he was in the middle of work. Marwan asked him if anyone else was home, and the man said no one else was there and that he wasn't interested in what Marwan was selling. Marwan replied, "This one's free," woged, and killed him. He then made his way to a window and looked outside, examining the rally that was underway. As Andrew neared towards the end of his speech, Marwan woged and started to take aim with the sniper. Once Andrew finished his speech, he stayed on stage for a few more moments, smiling and waving to the crowd; Marwan then shot Andrew once in the left pectoral region, and Renard caught Andrew as he collapsed, desperately trying to get a quickly fading Andrew to stay alert. After having shot Andrew Dixon, he fled to the roof of the apartment building. With little options and no place to go, he woged and climbed down the side of the building, his sharp talons enabling him to do so. However, he was unaware that Eve had spotted him and begun to follow him. As he walked away from the chaotic scene of the campaign rally, he called Lucien to tell him the assassination had been completed. Lucien asked him if there were any complications, and he said no and to send the car to pick him up. However, Eve was nearby, and she telekinetically made a cyclist crash his bike into Marwan, knocking him out. While the cyclist was distracted calling 911, Eve breathed some type of gas into Marwan's mouth, putting him in a comatose-like state. Marwan did not wake up until Eve went into his hospital room, where he had been taken, waved her hand over his face, and left, lifting whatever spell she had cast on him before. Not knowing his cell phone was being tracked, he called Lucien to tell him what happened and where he was, finally requesting Lucien to pick him up immediately. Lucien said he'd be there in 20 minutes. As he waited outside, he saw a car pull up and started walking towards it. Hank exited the vehicle, and when Marwan saw it wasn't Lucien, he started walking away. As he walked away, he turned to look behind him once more and saw Hank, so he began running. Wu pulled up in his patrol car, forcing him to change direction, and he eventually started running down some stairs, where he found Renard blocking him. Hank and Wu blocked him at the top of the stairs, so he began fighting Renard. Renard eventually overpowered him and kicked him down the stairs, killing him. Known Terrorist Activity Trubel was able to connect him to several Black Claw attacks over the past few months. He was in London on July 13, when 30 minutes later, there were 57 injured and 17 killed in a train derailment just outside the city, with one of the dead being William Fennell, a judge who had sentenced two Black Claw soldiers to prison. In Kiev, Ukraine on August 27, he was at a political rally that turned violent, in which there were 17 people injured and 3 deaths. Baris Celik, a rising political force in women's rights who also ran an underground shelter for female Wesen abused by their husbands, was one of the dead and had her throat ripped out. Then, on October 17 in Osaka, Japan, he was spotted two blocks away from where there were 2 deaths and 8 injuries in an apartment fire 45 minutes later, one of the eight injured being Akira Kamazari, who was due to be a key witness in an upcoming trial involving a minister accused of corruption with ties to Black Claw. Trubel told Meisner and Eve that this same man had now been spotted in Portland the previous night. When they interrogated a member of Black Claw they captured, he told them the man was a courier and that he didn't know his name, but he said he would be delivering a message to Lucien Petrovitch. Images 509-Marwan Hanano.png 511-promo3.jpg 511-Marwan with sniper.jpg 511-Uhranuti woge.gif 511-Marwan woged3.jpg 511-Angry Marwan.png 511-Lucien and Marwan woged.jpg 511-Marwan woged2.png 511-Eve searches for Marwan.jpg 511-Marwan takes aim.png 512-Eve's bad breath.png 512-No where to run for Marwan.png Quotes *(To Stephan Barinov): "You shouldn't get so excited. People who get excited make mistakes, then people die." Category:Black Claw Category:Deceased Characters